Red, Yellow, and White Roses
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A small collection of three oneshots that tell the story of the Host Club characters' real romances, all involving three different colors of the common romantically symbolized flower, the rose. KyoyaOC, MoriOC, and TamaHaru. My first Ouran fics!
1. The Color of Love

**Red, Yellow, and White Roses**

**A/N: **Me first Ouran fan fiction. -fireworks- Well, fan fictions, rather. A small collection of three oneshots (which are pretty wordy), all related to the romantic flower called the rose. Excited much? Okie, enough ranting, enjoy! Pairings include KyoyaOC, MoriOC, and TamaHaru.

**1. The Color of Love**

**Note:** I had a little trouble figuring out whether to write Kyoya's name as "Kyoya" or "Kyouya". Either way, it's the same thing. Mkay?

Kyoya sat silently on one of the couches around the music room. While the other Host Club members drank tea and ate cake with the ladies, he typed away on his laptop, calculating profits from the past month. It hasn't been entirely slow at all, but unfortunately (and unusually) for him, he hadn't been bringing so many customers. Surprisingly enough, he's only contributed a sixth of the profit! Of course, he had the look of not caring painted on his face, and pushed up his glasses.

"Is there something wrong with me…?" Kyoya asked himself.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you at all!" Two unison voices suddenly said, coming from behind. The Hitachiin twins leaned on the back of the couch Kyoya was sitting on.

"Don't flatter me," Kyoya flatly replied. "Aren't you two supposed to be treating-"

"You're not so bad at all, senpai!" Kaoru remarked. "Despite your sly tactics…"

"…And your sarcastic remarks!" Hikaru finished. "Oh, and not to mention your-"

"Alright, stop it!" Kyoya snapped. "Go and treat your customers already. They've been waiting for you."

Once the twins left Kyoya's sight, he took a look at his laptop, which displayed a graph of how well he and the rest of the members had been doing in the sense of getting customers. Like I said before, he hadn't been doing as well as the others. A line graph showed all the member's stats, with Kyoya's line being the vibrant color red.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up once again, and sighed deeply. He closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table, and then took a sip of tea.

Suddenly, a girl of his height with long hair as black as a midnight sky and eyes like crystal, set down a full vase of vibrantly red roses in the middle of the coffee table. She took a seat opposite of where Kyoya was sitting, and accepted the tea Haruhi served after that.

"Good luck, senpai," Haruhi stated under her breath. Not knowing what she meant, he took a glance at the mysterious-looking female, then turned his head away from her, all while holding his cup of tea.

"They're for you, Kyoya Ootori," the girl said in her low, subdued feminine voice. She sipped her sweet beverage, then put her cup down.

Kyouya looked back at her, only to find that her crystal blue eyes were hypnotizing him. He kept his composure, and managed to reply to the person.

"That's very nice of you, dear…"

"…Akae Shimizu," she finished, continuing to look into Kyoya's eyes whenever they met with hers. "I'm a freshmen, and in the same class as your other freshmen members here."

Kyoya then began to partially figure out why Haruhi told him good luck. Akae was in her class, apparently, along with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"I see," said Kyoya. "Have you come to improve the environment of the club? Or are you here to see me or any other members of the Host Club?"

Akae changed her eye expression into a glare. Her face turned to a scowl, then an evil-looking smile. "Do you honestly think that I came here just to set roses on a table?"

He let out a small chuckle, and pushed up his glasses. "Forgive me of my sarcasm, dear Akae. Is there anything you would like to discuss in particular? Or would-"

"Kyoya," started Akae, "I am here to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, Ms. Akae. What would you like to ask me?"

"What do you believe is the color of love?" Akae asked seriously clasping her hands together. "All other women believe its red, such a common color, but what does it really mean? Red is always used to color the hearts of others, and even to flush these roses that always represent love and romance! Tell me, Kyoya, is there really any other color that can represent the color of love?!"

Kyoya stared at the girl, who was at the edge of the couch. "Why are you asking me this, Ms. Akae?"

Akae slammed her hands on the coffee table, and stood up instantly. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

The Host Club members and all the other ladies became silent and began to watch this scene. Kyoya stood up, while Akae's eyes followed his movements.

"Come back tonight, Ms. Akae," Kyoya calmly said, "And I will show you what I believe, is the color of love."

Akae almost had tears running down her face. She stormed off, while the all the innocent bystanders in the room resumed what they were doing. Tamaki, who was currently free from ladies, came up behind the collected vice president.

"I sense mommy is having trouble interacting with others?" Tamaki quaintly remarked, smirking. "Does she need a hug?"

"Shut up, Tamaki," Kyoya grumbled, folding his arms. "She was just calmly talking to me, until she left."

"That's a little obvious!" The twins chimed in, smirking as well. Kyoya looked down at the identical freshmen, and then the two ran off.

"Are going to see her again, senpai?" Haruhi asked, holding a tray with an empty teapot sitting on it.

"Yes, I will."

----------

It was around eight o'clock, and Kyoya gazed through one of the large windows in the music room. It was a full moon out, and it shined extremely bright, illuminating the gardens and fountains that were below the room. Creaking finally came from the door to enter the room, where Akae stepped in, and slowly walked toward Kyoya.

"Take a look at the night sky, Akae," said Kyoya. "Is it not beautiful?"

Akae's eyes widened when she saw the dark sky that was poked with tiny stars, and widened even more when she eyed the bright white moon. She looked about the sky, and then back at Kyoya. "Is it…black and white?"

"No, Akae," Kyoya answered. "It's the colors you _want_ them to be. Love is not fixed on one color. Some other people believe that the color of their love would, for example, be blue. Blue can signify the glistening ocean where they met, or the sky that they stare at when they lie in the fields of the countryside. My colors of love, Akae, are the ones that the moon illuminate at night."

Akae smiled, and he smiled back. She looked down at where the moon was shining directly at, and distinctly found a line of bushed, studded with ruby red roses, along with rosebushes ending both ends of the line.

"That was where I picked those roses for you," Akae said softly, laying the tips of her fingers on the window.

"Ah," said Kyoya. "Red does suit you very well, Miss Akae Shimizu."

While Akae had tears steadily running down her face held down, the Host Club member lightly touched her chin to lift up her mystifying self. The two smiled at each other, and Akae leapt into Kyoya's arms. He was quite shocked, but then accepted her gesture of affection and held her tight.

"Thank you…Kyoya…" Akae thanked tearfully.

"It wasn't I who found out the color of your love, Akae," Kyoya softly whispered in her ear, "It was _you_."

----------

The next day, the Host Club, once again, was open. Business was, as usual, booming, while Kyoya took a jump in profits when more ladies decided to get to know him a little better. His keen eyes and sly appearance not only attracted the new customers, but also brought in the familiar face.

Akae took a seat across from Kyoya once again, the roses still in lively condition. He smiled at her, and she returned it back.

"Kyoya, I know you have only known me for a day…and I have only seen you then through the hallways throughout the school…but I know that you are a wondrous man at heart. Allow me to be at your side at all times!" she requested.

The Host Club became silent (yet again), while the members of the club watched what Kyoya's response will be.

"If you come back tonight, I will tell you," he winked.

Akae's face lit up, and she ran out of the music room in a flash. The antics then continued, and Kyoya sat back down to sip his cup of tea.

"So…you managed to get Akae to fall for you," Haruhi remarked, sitting down beside him.

"I would like to thank you for the luck, Haruhi," Kyoya emotionlessly said, pushing up his glasses. "She seemed a bit eccentric and mysterious at first, but now I know that she has a kind and loving heart."

"I wasn't telling you good luck for that…" Haruhi confusedly answered, standing back up.

Kyoya stood up with her. "What do you mean? I thought you knew her, since she _was_ a freshmen and that you knew about her already!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I meant to say good luck because your 'date' with Renge was yesterday at 8:00! Akae's in a different class than the twins and me!"

Kyoya fell to the ground at a 90 degree angle, his legs staying straight up in the air. "I-I totally forgot about it…"

"Ahh, I wonder what's she's gonna do to you!" Kaoru and Hikaru snickered, showing the peace sign.

"Ah ho-ho-ho," An odd laugh was heard from below. The ground rumbled, and Renge came from below, standing on the rotating platform which was disguised as floor tiles. Renge stood up grandly, her hand on her hip, and a microphone in the other.

"I FORGIVE YOU…KYOYA OOTORI…" Renge darkly stated, staring down at the 2nd year student. "ON ONE CONDITION!"

"I thought Renge-chan had a crush on Haru-chan!" Honey cutely thought, tugging on cousin Mori's uniform jacket. A nod was his only response.

"She does…but don't forget that Renge-chan confuses me with that one game of hers that she used to play," Kyoya answered. "I remember now that she asked me for a date because she wanted to get out more with the Host Club members, including Haruhi and I."

"YOU…" Renge started, while all the other girls in the room stared. "…WILL HAVE TO DANCE TO A NUMBER HARUHI FUJIOKA HAS CHOSEN!"

The girls all sighed, and some squealed to see how the mysterious vice president were to dance with Renge. Mori took out the stereo from the back room, and plugged it in. Renge handed Haruhi a CD, and told her sweetly to pick any track number.

"But…there's no song list…" Haruhi wondered.

"Just pick a number from 1 to 12," Renge winked. "It's your choice."

Haruhi thought for a moment, then put the CD in. She pressed play, and skipped to number 7, which was obviously a 'lucky' number. It apparently was, since it was a moderate waltz, the strings being played together with superb melody and harmony. Kyoya bowed, and Renge grabbed his hand and began to waltz. The customers in the background and the Host Club members all watched the dance, which was quiet and peaceful.

Until Akae came back in the room.

One of her bright blue eyes peered through a slightly open door. She saw Kyoya dancing with another girl. Although not feeling any jealousy, she runs toward the Host Club member, cut through him and Renge, and continued the dance with Kyoya. He gave a little "hmph", then smiled and made eye contact with the freshmen.

Renge, who was in complete shock, stared at the girl. She folded he arms in discontent. "Whatever," she said. "I'll dance with _my dear_ Haruhi instead!"

Haruhi, who was watching the dance while standing by the stereo with Honey and Mori, was grabbed forcefully by Renge, and reluctantly accepted the dance. The two couples waltzed on, and the rest of the Host Club decided to join in the mini-ball.

"The Host Club has changed today's regular theme into a formal ball!" Tamaki excitedly announced, waving his hands in the air. All of the ladies were anxious to dance with the members, and the day inside the music room with the Host Club seemed just like any other day. Kyoya smiled at Akae, while she closed her eyes and held him close throughout the passing time.

**A/N:** END OF FIRST CHAPTER! I would likey your reviews, please! These are my first Ouran fan fictions, so be kind, but also give me some critique for future reference and use. Thanks! On to the next chapter.


	2. Silence Is Golden

**2. Silence Is Golden**

**A/N:** Chapter Two of Three, this time a bit longer than the first chapter, and the pairing is Mori and an OC of mine, similar to Nodoka from Negima. Hope you enjoy!

Ayaka Nakamura was a senior at Ouran. Her short, ruffled brunette hair (almost similar to Haruhi's, except a bit longer and messier) almost always covered her brilliantly leafy green eyes. Pale white skin covered her small and fragile body, and her quiet presence never really bothered any boy to talk to her. Some people believed she even had a fear of men, which wasn't entirely true. She just didn't like being in the presence of a large amount of them. The only person that she really talks to on a regular basis is her best friend Yuki, who was usually confused to her as someone of her relation due to their physical similarities. The rest of the acquaintances that she sees…well, they normally only get a "hi" or a "good morning", nothing else, really.

Anyhow, let's move on with the story. It was a regular day at Ouran. Classes had just finished. Ayaka happened to pass by the gardens of the school, and decided to study and do her homework on the gazebo surrounded by goldenrod roses. Yuki had to go home early, so she was left alone. The place was a beautiful and peaceful sight, nothing but her, the roses and gazebo, and the clear blue sky. Everything seemed to be going well, right?

Well, to Ayaka, it was until the entire Host Club showed up to pick some flowers.

"We need to change the ambience of the club room!" Tamaki gracefully said, spinning around in circles while walking with the rest of the members. "The gardens on school grounds is _perfect_ for finding flowers to improve the music room!!"

"Yay! We get to pick flowers! Isn't that great, Takashi?!" Honey sweetly said, looking up at Mori. Surprisingly, Mori was paying more attention to the girl that was studying at the gazebo they were passing by. He was eyeing her very carefully, when she suddenly looked up, and saw him. He then turned back quickly to Honey, and looked at him.

"Were you listening, Takashi?" Honey pouted.

"Mm," was his answer. Honey then grinned, and took hold of Mori's arm while they walked.

Ayaka was scared at the sight of seven men (including the disguised Haruhi), and quickly began to gather all of her belongings. Struggling to put everything in her backpack, she was suddenly stopped by the king himself, along with the other guys standing behind them, who were all sweatdropping.

"It seems we have a stunning young lady in our presence," Tamaki boldly stated, putting his hand down at the table in the middle of the gazebo. Ayaka quivered, and was too scared to say anything. However, she did notice a very tall man who was standing the farthest away from her, along with a small blonde boy, who was right beside him. She noticed that he was staring directly at her eyes, which was still covered by her messy hair.

"Well done, Mori!" said Tamaki, "For spotting someone here of such beauty."

"Although she could use a hairstylist," Tamaki also thought. "And a light tan."

Ayaka, finally scared out of her mind, stormed away from the group of guys. They followed with their eyes where she was going, and Haruhi then followed with her feet.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki cried. "Where are you going?!"

"Great job on scaring that girl away, Tamaki," Kyoya flatly said, pushing up his glasses. "Haruhi probably ran off to her to forgive for _your_ sudden appearance."

"What?!" Tamaki confusedly said. "Why would any girl be scared of _my_ presence?"

During that last sentence, Tamaki flipped his hair back, showed his almost tear-jerking eyes to the club. The lot of them stared at him in confusion and exasperation.

Mori, who acted as if he was struck by lightning, began to run after Ayaka, as well.

"MORI-SENPAI!!!" Tamaki dramatically shouted, holding his arms out. "COME BACK!!!"

"Don't worry, he'll come back," Honey said. "I saw him looking at the girl earlier."

Tamaki and then Kyoya bewilderedly looked at Honey, and then wondered why Mori was checking out a girl. It was unusual beavior for him.

"Ohhh!" The twins said in unison. "Someone's falling in love-love!"

"He is _not_ falling in 'love-love' with that girl!" Tamaki mocked. "He's just…concerned?"

"Riiight."

Meanwhile, Haruhi finally caught up with the fast-paced runner Ayaka within the brush maze. Haruhi grabbed her wrist, and told her to stop just for a little bit. Ayaka was still frightened by even Haruhi's presence. She continued to quiver, and Haruhi looked at her with sincerity.

"Forgive Tamaki…he tends to do that when…well, wait he always does that," Haruhi said, muttering that last phrase.

Ayaka tried to say something back, but it came out as stammered gibberish.

"Look…he scared me too when I first met him, but try not to let it go to your head. You should come to the Host Club, sometime," said Haruhi. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and I am a member of that club, which is located in the music room."

Ayaka looked at Haruhi, and pondered about her feminine-ish appearance. Finally, she asked, "A-aren't you a g-g-girl…Haruhi?"

Haruhi gasped in surprise. "How did…she find out?" she thought.

"H-How did you know?" Haruhi asked, in slight shock.

Ayaka was still looking at Haruhi, although it looked as if she wasn't looking at anything at all, with all that hair in the way. "Y-your eyes…th-they're like mine. Oh…and I'm A-Ayaka Nakamura."

Haruhi let go of Ayaka's wrist. "My eyes…?"

She reached out her hand, while the shy senior flinched. While saying silently that she's not going to hurt her, Haruhi moved the brunette locks of Ayaka's hair, to find that her eyes that matched the gardens stood out like hers.

"Your eyes…" Ayaka stuttered, "A-a-are like ones for a girl."

Haruhi finally understood. "I see…just make sure you don't tell anyone, okay?"

She put her index finger over her lips to show that this secret should remain one. Ayaka nodded in agreement, moving her head to put her hair back in its original place. Mori suddenly showed up right behind Haruhi. Ayaka, once again, gasped in fear, this time her legs unable to help her move away.

Haruhi turned around to find that Takashi was standing behind her, and then told him that she found out that she was girl. Mori nodded, and looked at Ayaka, who was almost cowering.

"Do not be afraid," he said in his deep voice. Haruhi stared at Mori in shock that he actually said something to a girl he didn't know. A complete sentence, at that!

Ayaka was looking slightly up at Mori (she was about a few inches shorter than him), and then nodded. Her legs, finally giving back its movement, directed her to run back inside the school. Mori kept eyeing her all the way, until the sight of her was gone. Haruhi looked at Ayaka running away, then at Mori, at Ayaka again, and at Mori again.

"Does he…" Haruhi started to think, "…like Ayaka?"

"Come on!" Haruhi happily exclaimed. "Let's go back."

"Mm," Mori replied.

The two members of the Host Club caught up with the rest of the members, who already began picking bouquets of roses and other flowers from the garden (with the head gardener's permission, of course). Tamaki, holding about half a dozen white roses, jumped to see that Haruhi and Mori came back.

"Haruhi! Mori!" Tamaki excitedly cried, grabbing hold of Haruhi and spinning her around. She was on the verge of vomiting. "You came back!"

"Of course we came back," said Haruhi. "All we did was APOLOGIZE to Ayaka for your sudden acts."

Tamaki grumbled, while Mori walked away and helped pick flowers with Honey.

"Well, it wasn't _my_ fault that the girl had no taste in beautiful men," Tamaki narcissistically said, flipping his hair once again and looking at the sky.

"She looked interested in Mori-senpai!" Kaoru and Hikaru chimed in, putting their arms around Haruhi. On their other hands held a variety of flowers that varied in color.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Hm…_her_? Interested in…_Mori-senpai_?"

"Think about it later and get back to work," Kyoya ordered, who was holding a complete bouquet of the goldenrod roses and another of red roses. Tamaki glanced at the vice president of the club, and followed. Haruhi then went with the twins to pick out more flowers to decorate the music room.

----------

The Host Club finally got back inside the music room, and switched the tables' centerpieces with cut roses, gardenia flowers, purple azaleas, and a few lavender petals to garnish the tables with purple flowers.

Mori, who was with Honey as usual, was holding a few freshly cut yellow roses. He looked at them carefully, then thought about that girl back at the gardens.

"Why am I feeling this way…?" Mori asked himself silently. "I've never had this feeling…"

"Takashi!" Honey cried out. "Whatcha doin' with the flowers?"

Mori tried to lose focus on the question he was asking himself, and set them on the table they were assigned to decorate. The duo was just about done.

"Yay! We finished our table set!" Honey cheered. "All of this hard work is making me hungry. Let's eat some cake, Takashi!"

"Yes," Mori monotonously replied. Soon enough, he brought out a small strawberry shortcake enough for just Honey.

"Yay! You're not going to eat, Takashi?"

"Mn," Mori replied, shaking his head very slowly.

"Okay! More for me!"

While Honey quietly chewed on the soft, frosty and sweet cake, Mori thought again about Ayaka.

"Haruhi," Mori quietly called. Haruhi, who was walking by, turned to find that Mori was asking for her attention.

"What is it…Mori-senpai?"

"What was the name of that girl we saw this afternoon? I can't remember the name when you said it to Tamaki," he quickly asked. So quickly, Haruhi didn't hear it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Haruhi replied. Mori, feeling a little frustrated, asked her a second time, this time even faster and quieter than before.

"Mori-senpai, you need to speak up and slow down what you're saying…" said Haruhi. "What exactly are you asking me?"

"He's asking the name of that super-cute girl we saw earlier!" Honey sweetly said for him, just after swallowing a small piece of shortcake.

Unfortunately for Mori, the rest of the Host Club heard what he had to ask Haruhi. Tamaki quickly ran over to the quiet senior, and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, Mori-senpai…you are experiencing the early signs of love…" he said. "How cute!"

"Yeah! How cute!" Honey repeated, finally done with his cake. "Takashi's in love-love!"

Mori grumbled.

"He's not in 'love-love'," Haruhi defended. "He just saw her only today."

"Yes, but have you heard of 'love at first sight', Haruhi?!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, the two putting their arm around her shoulders.

"It's not like Mori to just 'fall in love' like that…" Haruhi contemplated. "He's so attached to Honey, how could he ever just fall for someone he just saw? Let alone someone he doesn't even know the name of?"

"It is likely," Kyoya remarked, writing miscellaneous notes down in his large black notebook, "That Mori-senpai has fallen for Ayaka Nakamura, 3rd year student here at Ouran. She is a Taurus, like Mori-senpai, 6'0" in height, brunette hair, and green eyes that can be rarely seen since they're always covered by her hair. Her strong subjects are geography, which is also one of senpai's strong subjects. Coincidental, yes, but surprisingly, they don't share any classes together."

The club stared at the nosy and sly member, who looked back at them with an expression that said "I like to research a number of students" all over his face. Mori's stare was more of a scowl. He stood up, and walked by Honey before he left.

"I need some time alone," he told him. He then walked out of the music room, and silence filled it until the door was slowly shut.

"Well," Tamaki broke, "Why don't we call it a day, my fellow members?"

The majority of the club members nodded.

"Okay then! Till tomorrow, my dear friends!" he dramatically waved, especially directing it at Haruhi. He then quickly strolled up to Haruhi, and grabbed her wrists.

"I will miss you dearly, Haruhi…"

Haruhi broke free of his limp noodle grip. "I'll see you tomorrow again, idiot! It's the showing of the new theme!"

He slumped, and the members soon left the music room at its peace, with Kyoya the last person to leave. He _did_ have to see if the room looked nice for tomorrow morning and all day. Before he headed home, Kyoya also left a single red rose outside the foot of the music room door, so when Akae would pass by before school started, or even if she was still on campus, she knew he was thinking of her.

----------

Mori sat quietly at the same gazebo surrounded by yellow roses. He didn't do a whole lot, just sitting there, and watching the roses move with the light breeze at the sky was turning shades of pink and orange. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Very light footsteps. Almost like a female's. He turned around to find Ayaka coming back to the spot, and he quickly stood up.

The shy girl looked up to find that the same guy from earlier was there, and she stepped back, whimpering. "F-f-forgive me…I ca-came back to study here a l-l-little more."

"Mm," he mumbled.

She sat down nervously, and quietly did her work, attempting to ignore Mori's existence at the gazebo as much as possible. It wasn't long for her to not mind anymore that he was watching her. Scribbling notes and answers away for the next half an hour without a sound, he did watched her every move from a reasonable distance. He observed her small strokes she made to write, the way her hair moved with the breeze, and even thought about how could she see through that thick, dark brown hair of hers covering her face.

What's coming over him? What's coming over Ayaka, as well? Feeling a little careless around Mori…

"I've always loved to study in a place like this…so peaceful, and the roses…" Ayaka abruptly said, finishing her last few answers for her homework. Surprisingly, she was speaking with stammering, and with a more confident voice than before. "Yellow roses represent friendship, but the ones with red tips mean falling in love. I…I wonder if I'll ever feel that way."

Mori listened to her statements, and agreed with her quietly. Believing that he wasn't really listening to her, she put away her things, and stood up.

"I'm s-s-sorry…for telling you all these things…um…I should go!" She quickly said. Like earlier before, she ran away in a flash. Mori reached out his hand, but then slowly let it down. Sighing deeply, he recollected himself, and left the gazebo.

On his way out, walking through the paths of blooming roses, he found a lone one. A rose that didn't look the same as others. It was a darker yellow color, and the ends of each petal were accented with a deep red. It was just in bloom, and Mori picked it out of the bunch of other yellow roses. He held it up to eye level. The rose seemed perfect, one to give Ayaka.

"Should I give it to her so soon…?" he thought. "It's only a day…should I wait longer?"

"You should give it to her tomorrow!" A familiar, high-pitched voice said from behind. Mori turned his head, and found Honey, hugging his poofy pink bunny.

Mori looked back at the rose, then back at Honey.

"If you strongly feel that way for her," Honey started, "Don't wait until the last minute to show it to her. Even if it _is_ only a day that you have 'known' her. The earlier she knows, the more time she can think about how she feels, too."

"Mm," he retorted once again. He nodded, and Honey climbed up onto Mori's back.

"Let's go home!" Honey anxiously stated. "I'm hungry…and I want to eat some more of mama's super-sweet cake!"

Mori grinned, and carried Honey all the way home, along with his rose.

----------

The next day seemed average for all Ouran students. After school rolled around, and the customers are excited to see the new, decorated music room.

The Host Club was now open.

Ladies flung open the door to find a rainbow of flowery madness. Roses, sunflowers, daisies, dogwood, and more were hung, set, and decorated the entire room. Of course, the flowers were all coordinated by color, and some groups of flowers were coordinated together. You wouldn't think rich, handsome men like them would misplace a single flower in an unusual group, right?

The Host Club's business was booming once again, and when everyone was all settled in, Mori decided to take a break.

"I need to go see her now, Mitsukuni," Mori told Honey in secret. He nodded, and Mori walked away from Honey.

"Where's Mori-senpai going?" Haruhi pondered.

"He's probably going to see Ayaka-senpai in the yellow rose field," Kyoya answered, again writing random and miscellaneous notes in his notebook. "Don't worry about him."

Mori opened the door, and found that Ayaka was about to open the door. Once again, she was startled, and slipped on her foot. A shrill cry filled only Mori's ears, and caught her just in time, before she hit the ground. A little shaken from the fall, Mori brought her back to her feet, and held out the goldenrod rose with red tips. He bowed low while he held out this gift of falling in love.

She gasped in surprise to look at the single rose, and took it gently from his hand. The scent of the rose and its obvious look told herself that this guy _does_ like her. Whatever is she to do?

"You don't have to say anything, Aya-chan," Honey said, standing right behind Mori. Ayaka looked down at the small boy, who was smiling widely. "Takashi _really really_ likes you!"

Ayaka almost turned beet red, and smiled at Mori. "I-Is this true? Ta-Takashi…?"

Mori sighed, and nodded his head in nervousness. Ayaka giggled, and hugged the silent Host Club member. Observing this little gesture of developing love not only included Honey, but Haruhi and Kyoya, as well.

"So Mori does like that girl after all…" Haruhi said.

"No doubt about it," Kyoya replied. "I guess we'll be having a new customer! And she'll probably come every day!"

The vice president then took out his calculator and punched in a number of numbers as quickly as he could. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"He's thinking about money again…" she thought.

"Heyy!" The twins spotted, pointing at him. "Mori got his girl!!!"

Tamaki, apparently, wasn't paying too much to the rest of the members' observations, and focused on his hungry customers. "These roses…the beauty, its lovely scent, its sensitivity…represent you, my darlings…"

"T-Takashi…" Ayaka started.

"Mm?"

"Could I visit you _after_ your hours at the club?"

He nodded, and she hugged him once more.

----------

It was now an off-day for the Host Club, who were very busy watering and tending to the flowers all around the room. For some bouquets of flowers, it was too late for them, for they were already wilting, and petals were turning brown and falling.

"DEAR FLOWER!!!" Tamaki, once again dramatically cried. "WHY MUST YOU DIE AT SUCH AN EARLY TIME?!"

"Maybe because you didn't water them enough to last the night," The twins commented.

The members of the Host Club all had something to do, except Mori. He sat on a couch and sat close to his first sweetheart ever. The two were extremely quiet, doing nothing but look at the yellow red-tipped rose he got for her. It stayed fresh as it sat in a small vase of water and plant food. Honey wasn't very far from the new couple, almost overwatering some flowers in the process.

"They're so quiet," Tamaki observed from afar. "WHERE'S THE ACTUAL LOVE?! AND HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING YESTERDAY?!?!"  
"They're showing it, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "The two may not say much, but their actions and expressions tell all. Haven't you heard the phrase 'silence is golden'?"

Tamaki looked blankly at Kyoya.

"They don't have to say anything to each other…their actions and expressions tell all," Kyoya exasperatingly and redundantly stated.

"Ohh…"

"Oh, and to answer your 2nd question…you were paying too much attention to your customers to notice Mori and Ayaka-senpai."

"Hm, so much for having a new customer…she'll visit after hours…" Kyoya thought. "Oh well."

"The silence is pretty golden for them," said Haruhi. "It seems as if they've known each other for a very long time…and yet it's only been a few days now."

The members' conversation about the couple rambled on, while Mori and Ayaka weren't listening, and kept on holding each other close. Honey kept a close eye, and didn't stray too far from his dear Takashi.

"It was about time…" Honey thought, "For Takashi to experience the feelings of love."

**A/N:** Whew! A doozy for me…but tell me whatcha think. I notice that the twins don't have a lot of lines in the story…and I apologize for that -cry- Well, Happy 2008! I will most likely get the third and last chapter of this story uploaded the first day of the new year. In the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed what this story is so far! Much love - Naoko


	3. Dream or Reality?

**3. Dream or Reality?**

**A/N:** The last chapter of my mini-trilogy of romantic rose-involving oneshots. This time it's the moment all you TamaHaru fans have been waiting for! Sorry for the delay. Things came up -.-;;

Tamaki sat in boredom in front of a small table for tea. Across from him was Kyoya, who typed away on his computer. The president of the Host Club kept downing the tea that was given to him by Haruhi. A pretty slow day for the club, since it _was_ one of their off-days. Hikaru and Kaoru sat by a window and pulled the petals off of white roses and putting them into a basket, Honey was snacking on chocolate chip cookies, and Mori snuggled with Ayaka.

"Mm, nothing to do…" Tamaki complained. "We should've opened the Host Club today…"

"Well, it was _your_ decision to take off today, Tamaki," Kyoya responded, exasperated at his subtly best friend. "You said you needed a break 'for you good looks'."

"I didn't say that!" he denied.

"Yes you did!" The twins said in unison. They proved it by the recording on Hikaru's cell phone.

_"My good looks need…a break tomorrow…so I won't be seeing all of you, my princesses…"_

In the background of the recording of Tamaki's airy, angelic voice, girls begin to squeal, and some was even heard thudding to the ground due to fainting. The blonde member growled, and laid his head on the tea table in boredom.

"If you want to do something, why don't you go see Haruhi?" Kyoya suggested. "She's down by the fountain in the school's courtyard, studying and doing her homework.

Tamaki almost fell to the ground when he heard this. "_My_ HARUHI is OUTSIDE? BY HERSELF?!"

"She's been out there for 20 minutes," the twins remarked.

"Yes, and she told Kaoru and Hikaru to leave her alone…which means that most likely she will shoo you away, as well," Kyoya added.

By the time he said this, Tamaki had left the music room, leaving the door wide open and the chair he was sitting in tipped over. Kyoya sighed, and continued typing. Meanwhile, the twins had finished picking the petals off of about two dozen white roses, in which the petals were all piled up in a basket. Kaoru picked up the basket, and held it at the edge of the open window.

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya curiously asked, pushing up his glasses and gazing at the two of them.

"Nothing…" the two devilishly answered.

"Okay." Kyoya chuckled, and continue typing on his laptop.

Meanwhile, Tamaki unnecessarily ran over outside to the courtyard fountain, where Haruhi sat on the edge, and was studying away.

"A peaceful setting for me to study…" she thought.

Her thought immediately changed when she heard Tamaki screaming out her name. She closed her books and notes, and tried to leave to go study somewhere else. It was a little too late, since he tried to embrace the poor girl, and failed doing so by falling in the fountain which contained sparkling water, some lily pads, and a few leaves that flew out of the trees around. Soaking wet, he trudged out of the fountain, while Haruhi stared at him questionably.

"Senpai, what are you doing out here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Y-Yo-You're out here!" he pointed, shivering from the cold water, "all alone!"

"So…? Nobody's going to kidnap me or something…it's a guarded area!"

"B-But still! Daddy…doesn't want you….TO BE OUT HERE!!!"

"Tama-senpai, stop worrying about me…I can take care of myself!"

"What about that time-" Tamaki's comment was halted for a moment. "Wha…? D-Did you just call me…_Tama_-senpai???"

"Y-Yes…" Haruhi replied innocently. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Tamaki turned beet red and fell straight to the ground. The water still dripping all over his clothes and body now sparkled with the help of the high-risen sun. The back of his hand shielded his eyes as he looked out into the sky, with a few white doves soaring through.

"M-my daughter…" he dramatically started, almost in tears, "has called me…TAMA-SENPAI!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"

He jumped back on his feet, and finally caught Haruhi in his arms. He spun her around once, and put her back down. Haruhi didn't look cross, for some reason.

"There's something, I've kind of wanted to tell you, Tama-senpai…"

"What is it, my precious Haruhi…?" Tamaki asked, still extremely stunned by her last action.

"Um…I actually grew out my hair a long time ago…I've been wearing a wig for a long time."

Haruhi's out-of-character antics still have Tamaki in great shock and gratefulness. She grabbed her so-called hair, and pulled it off her head. There, long, thick, chocolate brown hair flew down, and her bangs covered her forehead. She smiled at Tamaki.

The president of the Host Club was already in hysterical tears. He grabbed the girl, and embraced her tightly. At the same time, the twins right above the two sprinkled the white rose petals over them.

"I thought Hikaru liked Haru-chan!" Honey said, tugging at Kyoya's jacket.

"I'm not entirely sure, either, Honey-senpai…possibly they're strengthening the bond between the two? I don't think that's likely, though," the shadow king semi-answered.

"Mm…Hikaru and Kaoru are acting weird!" Honey commented, squeezing his pink bunny.

Meanwhile, Haruhi eyed the flower petals falling from the window. "It…It's like snow."

Tamaki looked in the eyes of his 'daughter'. "Unlike snow…my darling, you're as warm as the summer breeze."

"Oh, Tamaki…"

"Haruhi…"

"Ahh! The basket!" Hikaru cried. It was a little too late. Tamaki and Haruhi's moment was ruined when the steady so-called snowfall turned into a very brief snowstorm when all the petals landed on the two, the basket falling on Tamaki's head.

"Th-Those…freakin' twins!!" Tamaki thought, feeling a bit infuriated since the romantic moment was killed by mischievous twins. Haruhi found it funny, and began to laugh. Tamaki finally loosened up, and he laughed along with her.

"Tamaki…you should wake up," Haruhi kept on laughing.

"What? You're just talking nonsense now, Haruhi!" Tamaki replied.

The laughing ceased from Haruhi's mouth. "Seriously, senpai, wake up! Wake up!"

Tamaki's inner-mind theater dream was interrupted by the sound of Haruhi's voice, with Kaoru and Hikaru shaking him. He groaned, and angrily got up from the couch. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Waking you up…"

"AHHH!!!" Tamaki shouted in frustration, holding his head and rocking back and forth. "It was all a dream…"

"Uhh…are you alright, senpai? You fell pretty hard in the fountain," Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I kinda wanted to tell you something important…"

Tamaki twitched, and looked at Haruhi. Unknowingly, he took out his hand, and lightly yanked on Haruhi's hair. He kept on yanking. There was no wig underneath her real, short hair.

"Ow!" Haruhi interjected, moving away from Tamaki. "What's gotten into you?!"

"This isn't like you, Tamaki," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Were you having another dream about Haruhi?"

"You were pulling out her hair?! HOW DARE YOU!" The twins cried, trying to go and jump Tamaki. The two weren't moving anywhere, since Kyoya was holding the two by the collars of their jacket.

"No!!! It was a beautiful dream…"

Tamaki explained the dream in secret with the twins. Haruhi stared at the three in the background and sweatdropped. "I don't know if I should listen in…"

After his little storytelling time, the twins swooned with their senpai. "If only it were Kaoru and I.."

"Such romance!"

"The beauty!"

"Except for that last part with the falling of petals…"

"I'd rather _not_ know what Tamaki dreamt about Haruhi…" said Kyoya. "Well, it seemed like an interesting day, today."

"Yeah! Tama-chan fell in the fountain, and he dreamt about Haru-chan!" Honey assented.

"Mm," Mori added, still holding on to Ayaka.

It wasn't long until the Host Club got themselves together, and began to go home. The last people to leave was Tamaki and Haruhi. The two walked together outside, Tamaki awaiting a ride, Haruhi having her father pick her up.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are one strange idiot," she said. "Yet…I still feel that you are a good, gentlemanly person toward your personal friends."

Tamaki smiled. "Haruhi…you don't know how much I admire you."

The girl smiled back. "That's so nice! I could kiss you right now. "

After hearing this, Tamaki's face turned into a tomato. "Uh…Haruhi?"  
"What? I said that I could kiss you right now."

He still couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming again?

The two stopped walking, and they stared at each other straight in their eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai…lately, I've been feeling something else other than friendship towards you…" she admitted.

"What is it…Haruhi?"

The two suddenly kissed. Nobody was watching. At that same time, white rose petals blew with the light winds. Was Tamaki still dreaming? He hoped he wasn't.

"Am I dreaming…Haruhi?" Tamaki asked deeply, holding her by the shoulders.

"You aren't…Tamaki-senpai…you're so romantic when you're not an idiot."

Tamaki grinned. The two embraced, while the white flower petals flew by them gently.

_"I hope I'm not dreaming…because I don't want this to end."_

**End.**

**A/N:** I'm not entirely a fan of this third chapter, especially that ending of mine -frustration-. Sorry…I kind of rushed to finish it because so many things came up and I wasn't able to work on it. Well, reviews are still welcome. But I do hope you still like the other two chapters! Sayonara -waves-


End file.
